jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Quest Assembly
Spell Assembly (Scroll and Potion) :In 1997, When Steppin Razor (Giovanni Ruffini) was CIMP, he added several features to the code, including a ported version of assembly.c (written by Daniel W. Burke, dwb@ix.netcom.com.) implemented on his local game at AddictMUD. :He rolled out the first iteration of magical script (the magic user version of assembly) in the Elven Village Ruins in the form of the book Alhandril. Using the skill "copy", a magic user may gather ingredients from around the mud and assemble them into scrolls for recital. :At the same time, he implemented mix (for potions) and make (for weapons and other armor artifacts). Here are a few of the spell-based recipes: Charisma *A Codex Arianus :Obtain a copy of the Codex Arianus from a librarian in the Midgaard Temple. Have a blank parchment (found at any Wizard Shop in a hometown, or from the apprentice scribes in the High Tower), a fountain pen (from the foreman in New Thalos) and the Alhandril device in your inventory. > copy charisma :Based on the message in the spell code routines, I think this spell increases CHA. This scroll fires but the particular affect is not currently enabled for scrolls. Bug reported. ---- Charm¹ *The Book of Slain Warriors *blank parchment paper *fountain pen ---- Directed Teleport *High Tower of Magic Spellbook *bottle of goat's milk *scroll of recall *fountain pen :Obtain the spellbook from the Librarian in the High Tower of Magic. You can procure a bottle of goat's milk from Profuturus the Water Vendor in Imperial Ravenna. Purchase a scroll of recall from a wizard shopkeeper in any of the three hometowns. Obtain a fountain pen from the foreman in New Thalos. > mix directed :This assembly is currently non-functional. ---- Fireball *Alhandril *blank parchment paper *fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy fireball ---- Flaming Sword *The Codex Arianus *a water canteen *thiamin herbs *exotic spices :Collect the Codex Arianus from one of the librarians in the Midgaard Temple. An "unblessed" canteen from any of Wally's Water World shops in the three hometowns. Find thiamin herbs on the ground in the steep foothills north of Midgaard. Obtain the exotic spices from the traveling case carried by one of the porters in the Floodlands. > mix flaming :The flaming sword affect selects a random spell from the following list and applies the spell per round of combat: ::MAGIC MISSILE, DISINTEGRATE, SHOCKING GRASP, BURNING HANDS, CHOKING CLAW, SEERING GAZE, LIGHTNING BOLT, CAUSE CRITIC, CAUSE LIGHT, CAUSE SERIOUS, FIREBALL, COLOR SPRAY, CHILL TOUCH :You must wield a weapon to benefit from this spell. ---- Harm (Blood-Written Scroll) *black scroll *blood red potion *blank parchment paper *a feather quill :Obtain a black scroll from the gargoyle in the Abyss. Take a blood red scroll from Grigis. Get a blank parchment paper from any Wizard in a hometown or from the apprentice scribes in the High Tower. Buy a feather quill from Tatorious in the high tower. > copy harm :The blood-written scroll casts HARM x 2 and WORD OF DEATH on your target. Because these spells use unmodified base spell damage, they are not as powerful as the magic-user class versions which incorporate level and WIS/INT modifiers. ---- Identify *Alhandril *blank parchment paper *fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy identity :Note that the assembly keyword is currently misspelled as "identity" rather than "identify." ---- Inner Gateway *Alhandril *blank parchment paper *fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy gateway :Keep in mind that you'll still need two inner gateway scrolls to establish a teleport link between two locations in the mud. ---- Recall *Alhandril *blank parchment paper *fountain pen :Build the Alhandril spell book by following the quest walk-through offered on the Elven Village Ruins page. Purchase or obtain a blank parchment paper from a Wizard Shopkeeper (all hometowns) or an apprentice scribe (High Tower of Sorcery). The foreman in New Thalos carries a fountain pen. > copy recall ---- Restore Scroll *blank vellum scroll *purple ink canister *blank parchment paper *scroll of curing :Buy the blank vellum scroll from the Wizard in Skara Brae. You can buy a blank piece of parchment from the Wizard in the magic shop in Midgaard. Buy the purple ink from the Grocer in New Thalos. Obtain a scroll of curing from the Ice Elemental hidden near the door to Remorahz in Arctica. :The ingredients for the spell are consumed upon creation of the magical script. > copy restore ---- Sanctuary *empty flask *diamond dust *vial of holy water *scrap from some holy book :Buy an empty flask from the Grocer in Midgaard. Obtain the fleck of diamond dust from Prosper in the Floodlands (loads in inventory). Get a vial of holy water from any of the penitents in Ravenna. Sorbus loads the scrap from some holy book in the Plains North of Midgaard. > mix sanct :Note the keyword abbreviation. When this assembly was created, the previous sanctuary assembly remained in the assm file, but the ingredients were obsolete. The new Sanctuary spell assembly keyword was made unique by shortening it. ---- Strength¹ *Book of Slain Warriors *blank parchment *fountain pen ---- Vigor² *A Codex Arianus *bottle of goat's milk *a canteen *black gyvel herbs. :Obtain a copy of the Codex Arianus from a librarians in the Temple of Midgaard. You can procure a bottle of goat's milk from Profuturus the Water Vendor in Imperial Ravenna. Buy a water canteen from a Wally's World of Water, located in any hometown. Obtain some black gyvel herbs from Aruncus, located in the Plains north of Midgaard. ---- Errata :¹Because these particular spells and potions come from a time of the original Valhalla, they cannot currently be created. :²Vigor is a reference to the now obsolete spell, Mental Vigor, which was removed from spells.h sometime after 1998. Mental Vigor was like the current MANA CHANNEL spell in that it extracted an amount of mana from the target and transferred it to the caster. Category:Assembly Category:Quests